Daily Tasks
Eight (or less depending on level) preset tasks that can be completed within a 24:00:00 time frame(Server resets at 0.00 (EST/UTC-5) to receive various rewards including most notably Trinket Capsules and Refined Essence. Tasks can be any of the following: * Craft specific piece of Equipment (including Artifacts) * Craft X number of pieces of Equipment * Loot X amount of items * Loot X amount of Gold * Loot X amount of Magical Essence * Sell X amount of items for Gold * Salvage X amount of items for Magical Essence * Win X number of battles in one Battle Arena * Finish X number of Arenas * Beat X number of enemies with no deaths * Win X number of Single Matches * Collect Keep Gold X amount of times * Defeat "random boss battle" from Story. Most likely "Obelisk of Kayur", "Yog-Sothoth", or "The Golem" * Get top three in X amount of Brawls (includes Guild Warfare) * Win X amount of Brawls (includes Guild Warfare) * Get X amount of kills in Brawls (includes Guild Warfare) * Obtain X level of Gem * Gain X amount of Mastery Points * Gain X amount of Skulls It is encouraged that all players finish their Daily Task due to the reward of the Trinket Capsules. There are not many other ways for players who do not buy diamonds to obtain Trinkets, one of the most useful equipment in the game. Only level 3 tasks drop refined essence but all drop trinket capsule. There are 3 different levels of tasks From level 5-10 are level 1 tasks: 5 tasks are needed to complete From 11-14 are level 2 tasks: 7 tasks are needed to complete From 15-20 are level 3 tasks 8 tasks are needed to complete Below is list of each task in full. #loot 10 items #sell 5 items #salvage 5 items #start 2 expeditions #finsh 2 expeditions #craft 2 items #craft helmet #craft armor #craft gloves #craft boots #craft weapon #craft artifact #gain 1k gold #10k magic ess #do The golem story #do yogsothoth story #Finish 2 battle arenas #win 3 battles in one arena #win 3 singles #win 1 single without deaths #get level 1 gem #get level 2 gem #get level 3 gem #win a brawl #do the Obelisk of kayur story #get top 3 in a brawl #get 5 kills in a brawl #gain 20 skulls* #gain 1 Combat Mastery #gain 2 combat mastery #gain 50 skulls* #gain 80 skulls* #collect 1 keep #collect 2 keeps #collect 4 keeps #loot 20 items #sell 10 items #salvage 10 items #loot 40 items #sell 20 items #salvage 20 items #win 6 singles #win 10 singles #win 2 singles without deaths #win 3 singles without deaths #win 3 brawls Note: Some may have the wrong task number because the brawl tasks aren't shown in the dev console like the rest of them but i filled in the missing spaces with tasks that were known. *The skull tasks won't count if your over the cap and do arenas or collect guild rewards. Singles and torch codes will count though. Category:Interface